memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Travis Mayweather
Travis Mayweather (played by Anthony Montgomery) was a human Starfleet officer who served as the primary watch helmsman during the historic voyage of the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]], holding the rank of ensign. Early life Mayweather was born in 2126 aboard a cargo ship [[ECS Horizon|ECS Horizon]] halfway through a cargo run from Draylax to the Vega colony. Having been raised on a cargo freighter, Mayweather was commonly known by those who had not spent their lives in space as a "space boomer." (ENT: "Broken Bow", "Fortunate Son", "Dead Stop") Having grown up on spaceships, Mayweather could fly nearly any make or model. During his childhood, he visited several planets and moons, including Trillius Prime, Draylax, and both Teneebian moons. One of his favorite places to relax was what he called a ship's "sweet spot." (ENT: "Broken Bow") He once travelled from the Levinius system to Bilaren Prime, a distance of two and a half light years, a voyage that lasted nine months during which the cargo ship made no contact with anyone else. His mother and the First Officer taught Travis and the other children on board how to play a geography/alphabet game to keep them occupied. As a child, Mayweather took great interest in the mystery surrounding the Terra Nova colony. (ENT: "Terra Nova") During his youth aboard the Horizon, Mayweather locked himself in a cargo container, an embarrassing incident which he did not live down for many years. (ENT: "Horizon") In 2141, the Horizon encountered a group of Deltans. Mayweather, who was fifteen at the time, described them as "very attractive" and "very open". (ENT: "Bound") During flight studies, Mayweather tried to overcome his fear of tense piloting situations by mimicking Chuck Yeager. (ENT: "Demons") Aboard Enterprise Mayweather joined the NX-01 Enterprise as helmsman in May of 2151. (ENT: "Broken Bow") During one of its first exploration on a new world, Mayweather was part of an away team that was infected by the pollen of the plant life on the planet. This caused extreme paranoid and delusional behavior to the point that he believed the other members of the away team were trying to kill him. (ENT: "Strange New World") He also was a part of the landing party on Terra Nova. Terra Nova was a lost earth colony that had no contact with Earth for many years. The landing party was greeted with hostility from the Novans. Mayweather found a trasmission tower that contained a message that the colonists blamed Earth for an attack that poisoned their atmosphere. The crew were able to convince them otherwise and reloacated them due to their underground water supply being contaminated. (ENT: "Terra Nova") The Enterprise would intervene when a freighter manned by humans seek revenge against Nausicaan pirates. The ship was just like the one Mayweather had grown up on. He gave a tour of the Enterprise to one of the crew, Shaw, in order to show how far he had come. Instead Shaw chastised Mayweather for leaving his family ship in or to seek glory. (ENT: Fortunate Son) Mayweather and Reed would become one of the first humans to walk on a comet. They would become stranded and were saved by the Vulcans who had tractor beam technology. He was also arrested and jailed with Archer in a Tandaran prison camp for the Suliban. They were accused of collabratoring with the Suliban against the Tandaran who were at war with the Suliban Cabal. The Suliban who were being held were detainees and innocent of any crimes or war acts. Mayweather and Archer would help them escape. (ENT: "Breaking the Ice", "Detained") During a rest stop on Risa, he was injured in a rock climbing accident, and almost died when given medication by the planet's doctors. After being beamed to Enterprise, Dr. Phlox would cure him. (ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights") In 2152 Mayweather's skills as a pilot came in handy when he had to transverse a deadly minefield in space. After the damage done to Enterprise by the minefield, they stopped at an automated repair station. Durning the course of repairs, Mayweather was found dead. During the autopsy, Phlox discovers that the body is not Mayweather, but a duplicate. Searching the ship they find Mayweather suspended from harnasses and electrodes in his brain. The station is using his synapthic pathways along with other humanoids as part of its program. The crew is able to free him and escape the station. (ENT: "Minefield", "Dead Stop") Later in the year Mayweather would help in bringing a Suliban cell ship's cloaking device on line, so it could be used to rescue Archer and Reed who were sentenced to death on a planet they had visited. A pass by a black hole affected the crewmembers due to heavy radiation causing obessive behavior. Mayweather went Phlox because of a headache, and Phlox wanted to do brain surgery. He knocked out Mayweather and would have operated if T'Pol did not intervene. He would also help rescue a group of Denobulan scientists from the planet Xantoras, whose government had ordered all aliens off the planet.(ENT: "The Communicator", "Singularity", "The Breach") When Takret Military boarded Enterprise to capture refugees, Archer ordered Mayweather to stir the ship into a destructive eddy in order to force the Takret from the ship. After they left, it was Mayweather's superior helmanship that saves the ship from the eddy. (ENT: "The Catwalk" He and Reed would lead the rescue party to save Archer from the penal colony ship transporting him to Canamar. During an attempted take over of not only the Enterprise, but of the crewmember's bodies by alien entities, it is Mayweather who discovers a method of protecting the crew. As he is chased by an alien wisp, the alien does not enter the catwalk because there is a compotent that repels it. Hearing this Archer orders all uneffected crewmembers to the catwalk.(ENT: The Crossing,Canamar) Near the end of the year he would visit the Horizon, the ship he was born and raised on. He would come into conflict with his brother. Their father had just died, and his brother Paul, took over as captain. The ship is being attacked by pirates who have attached a homing device to it. Paul intends to dump some of the cargo and try to make it to its next stop. Without Paul's knowledge, Mayweather makes upgrades to the ship, including its weapons system. When the alien ship arrives it not only wants the cargo, but the ship also. With the new upgrades, the Horizon is able to defeat the pirates and protect itself. The two brothers would reconcile. (ENT: "Horizon") Before entering the Expanse, the Enterprise is pursued by the Klingons. Mayweather uses a fearless manuiver to position Enterprise behind the Klingon ship, which they destroy and continue on their mission. (ENT: "The Expanse" The Xindi Mission Mayweather's skills as a pilot were invaluable during the mission. He was able to steer the ship through the Delphic Expanse into Xindi territory. While mining for trellium-d a substance that will protect the Enterprise from the Expanse's anomalies, they are nearly destroyed by a massive asteroid, and have to return to the ship. (ENT: "Impulse" During the trip he was affected by a space anomaly that caused obessive behavior in the cure. He had a headache and Phlox wanted to operate on him. During an encounter with a Xindi insectoid hatchery, Archer is infected with a neuro toxin that renders him delusional. He believes he is the caretaker of the insectoid eggs, and endangers the ship. He relieves the crew and places the Macos in charge. Mayweather along with the other crewmembers retake the ship and Archer is treated and cured. (ENT: "Anomaly", "Hatchery") Maywaether would pilot a shuttle and help tow the Enterprise out of a polaric field where is had become stuck. (ENT "Similitude" Mayweather and Reed in a salvaged Xindi shuttle would try to scan the Xindi superweapon. Mayweather discovers the location of the weapon which is underwater. He is able to collect infomation, but as they return, the Enterprise it is attacked by the Xindi and Archer is captured. After the attack, Mayweather discovers a message from Degra aboard an escape pod that Archer used to escape the Xindi. Degra wishes to meet with Archer. (ENT: "Azati Prime", "Damage") During Archer's meeting with the Xindi Council, Mayweather accompanies the Macos to a sphere to try and gather information about the Sphere builders, aliens behind the Xindi plan to attack Earth. During the inspection the sphere's defenses come on line and one of the Macos is killed, but Mayeweather escapes. He would pilot Enterprise in the final showdown with the Xindi superweapon. (ENT: "The Council", "Zero Hour") The Return When Archer was captured by aliens who were trying to changing the timeline by helping the Nazis conquer America in 1944, Mayweather was sent on a rescue mission. He along with Tucker were captured and used as hostages in order to get to Archer who had escaped. They were able to foil the aliens plan and the timeline was restored. After the timeline is restored the Enterprise returns to Earth to a hero's welcome. But during the stay, Mayweather defends Phlox against a xenophobic who attacks him in a bar. (ENT: ""Storm Front, "Home") During the Vulcan Awakening, Mayweather was sent to rescue Archer and T'Pol from the forge on Vulcan. He was unsuccessful as he had to turn back due to Vulcan attacks. His body was taken over by aliens, who wished to obeserve and experience human ways. (ENT: "Awakening", "Observer Effect") Mayweather would meet with an old romantic friend, Gannet Brooks, during the first conference to set up a coaliton of planets. She would be exposed as a spy for Terra Prime, an organiztion dedicated to removing all aliens from the planet. It would later be revealed that she was a double agent working for starfleet command. Mayweather would help foil the Terra Prime plot to sabotage the conference. (ENT: "Demons, "Terra Prime") In 2161, after having served aboard Enterprise for ten years, Mayweather is seen to still be wearing the rank insignia of an ensign. ("These Are the Voyages...") Alternate timelines In the alternate timeline where Captain Jonathan Archer was infected by interspatial parasites, Mayweather was killed in a Xindi attack on Enterprise in 2154. (ENT: "Twilight") In a different timeline where Enterprise traveled to 2037, Mayweather eventually married MACO Corporal McKenzie. He had died by 2154. (ENT: "E²") Relationships Family Mayweather's grandfather held the record of most number of simultaneous jobs - five, including two bridge positions. Mayweather's mother, Rianna, was the medic and chief engineer aboard the Horizon. She often acted as "referee" between Travis and his brother, Paul, when the two got into arguments. Mayweather's father became captain of the Horizon when he was a year younger than Paul was in 2153. He had expected Travis to carry on as the freighter's captain and was not happy with his son's decision to join Starfleet. The two ened up parting on bad terms. That, however, did not prevent the father from whole-heartedly recommending Mayweather for the helm position on Enterprise. Nonetheless, the two barely spoke with each other since Mayweather left in 2149. Another family member Travis alienated by joining Starfleet was his brother, Paul. He believed Travis had abandoned his family to serve with Starfleet, leaving despite the fact that their father was ill. Mayweather's father passed away in late 2152, about six weeks before Mayweather visited his family's ship while on leave from his tour of duty on the Enterprise in January of 2153. That visit was the first time he had seen his family in four years. During the visit Mayweather came into conflict with his brother, now captain, as the ship was attacked by pirates. (ENT: "Horizon") Friends Nora One of his childhood friends while growing up on the Horizon was Nora. In their youth, the two of them got into trouble on at least one occasion for turning off the ship's gravity plating and jumping on their beds in their quarters. (ENT: "Horizon") Juan Another friend aboard the Horizon was Juan. Even into adulthood, Juan refused to let Travis forget the incident in which the latter was trapped inside a cargo container. (ENT: "Horizon") Hoshi Sato Malcolm Reed Trip Tucker Jonathan Archer Romance Mayweather was romantically involved with reporter Gannet Brooks at some point before his assignment to Enterprise. (ENT: "Demons") Hobbies and interests Besides piloting, Travis also had an interest in rockclimbing and spellunking. His experience with these activities allowed him to be chosen by Captain Archer to assist Tucker and Reed in rescuing Denobulan geologists from the caverns beneath Xantoras. His assistance not only allowed the other two officers to rescue the Denobulans, but his quick thinking also saved their lives, albeit with the temporary price of broken leg. (ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights", "The Breach") Mayweather was also known to play practical jokes from time to time. He once tricked Hoshi into attempting to communicate with strawberry gelatin by telling her it was a gelatinous lifeform. (ENT: "Dead Stop") Background Information Travis Mayweather was played by actor Anthony Montgomery. Originally, Travis' name was supposed to be "Joe", but was changed before the pilot aired. Mayweather, Travis Mayweather, Travis Mayweather, Travis Mayweather, Travis de:Travis Mayweather fr:Travis Mayweather